Nunca te olvidare
by MiyakoRocker23
Summary: Mi primer fic... una carta dirigida a...[SORATO, KENORA Y MAS...] please, leanlo... reviews!


NUNCA TE OLVIDARE...

_Esta carta te la escribo para explicarte lo que paso hace unos cuantos años atrás, para explicarte cuanto odio a esa persona que asesino al hombre que yo mas amaba en el mundo, que amaba mas que a mi propia vida, para decirte, que son ya 4 años desde que el me dejo, desde que ese maldito idiota lo mato por resentimiento, por obsesión, por lo que lo quieras llamar son ya 4 años, y ya no puedo mas no, puedo estar sin sus besos, sin...el..._

_Lo extraño tanto...no puedo seguir viviendo sin el, lo amaba tanto, tanto que ya ni siquiera duermo por que despierto llorando ... pensando en el y recordando lo feliz que me hizo._

_Sabes? El no debió morir debí haber sido yo la que estuvo en esa maldita caja, debí ser yo a la que enterraron, ahora creo que estoy gastando el maldito oxigeno que el debería estar respirando ahora, no yo, creo que la vida ya no tiene sentido para mi ¿porque? Porque el ya no esta conmigo y ahora no fue por una linda chica... fue por que lo asesino un maldito niño idiota de 15 años, también me odio a mi misma por no haberlo defendido por no haber reaccionado._

_A pesar de que eh salido contigo durante 1 año ahora quiero que sepas que ya no puedo vivir en esta maldita vida de hipocresía y que a pesar de todo te doy gracias por lo momentos en que me apoyaste, gracias pero no fue suficiente... ahora te contare lo que pasó esa noche que dejó mi vida marcada..._

_Ken y yo iríamos a la fiesta de Sora, tu no estabas, pues te fuiste a estudiar a Europa y no te quisimos contar nada por que decidimos no hablar de lo ocurrido en esa fiesta... y por cierto, hoy ese chico cumple 4 años de haber muerto... hoy el 14 de febrero..._

FLASHBACK

-¿A dónde me va a llevar apuesto joven Ishijouji?

-mmm...pues ala fiesta de Yamato y Sora señorita Inoue

-de verdad? pensé que no querrías ir

-si, además debemos de festejar juntos ¿no crees?

-si, ya lo creo...

Llegamos a la casa de Yamato y...

-hola chicos!-dije viendo mi alrededor

-hola Ken! hola Miyako! Que bueno que vinieron a la fiesta para festejar juntos el 14 de febrero-dijo un rubio oji-azul

-si verdad-contesto Ken saludando a su amigo el rubio

-y Sora? Quiero darle su regalo

-a ella esta por allá, en la sala –señalando hacia el interior de la casa

-ok, gracias Matt- y dirigiéndome a mi amado Ken- ahora vuelvo

-ok, no te tardes

-no te preocupes no lo haré...

Caminé hasta encontrar a mi objetivo...Sora

-Sora?

-Miyako! Hola amiga ¿cómo estas?

-muy bien gracias... eh te vine a traer tu regalo

-de verdad? Muchas gracias, vamos arriba allá tengo el tuyo

-Ok, vamos

En el camino nos encontramos con Iori y...Sora se adelantó a la habitación

-Miyako veo que veniste... ¿será que veniste a decirme que si quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que no, vine con "mi novio, Ken" a festejar

-veo que sigues con él

- así es y no lo pienso dejar ¿ok?

-ah, si? Pues te vas arrepentir de no dejarlo ahora

-deja de amenazarme ¿quieres?

-no es amenaza, lo que digo... yo si lo cumplo...- y se marchó de la fiesta

Después de un rato (faltaba poco para que terminara la fiesta) alguien llamó ala puerta y Sora extrañada abrió y pensó¿quien será tan tarde?

-Cody? Qué... haces aquí?

-Dónde están Miyako y Ken?

-(sora algo sorprendida)-pasa están en la sala

Entró y se acercó a nosotros y...

-Miyako te dije que te ibas a arrepentir y lo harás...

-Qué te pasa Cody?-dijo el chico Ishijouiji

-Dime ¿lo vas a dejar ahora para salir conmigo?

-no! Entiéndelo no lo voy a dejar por ti

-ah, no? Entonces si no te tengo yo, él tampoco lo hara... y si no soy feliz, tu tampoco lo serás- saco un arma y apuntó, disparó y Ken cayó al suelo... yo sólo me deje caer al instante que lo vi topar al suelo

-Ken?( llorando )k..ken...p...perdóname ken yo...yo...

-no tengo que perdonarte Miyako... ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a pasar esto... pero solo... quiero que sepas algo...

-ken es que...

-shhh...yo...yo te amo por favor nun...nunca... lo ...olvides ¿ok?

-ken... ken... yo ...yo también te amo...

-por favor nun...cof...nunca olvides que este donde este te voy a amar...

-ken?...no ken no me puedes dejar aquí... así ...sola sin ti

-Espero que seas feliz y que... no olvides que yo te amo y... voy a estar contigo siempre... estés donde estés...estés con quién estés...voy a estar ahí...quizá en el viento... no lo se... pero ahí estaré ...

-ken!no ken yo te amo!...grite llorando a mas no poder...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Bueno, mi primer fic y, como se habran dado cuenta en un kenyako... ya se que es una locura poner a iori como un vil maton a sus quince años pero... quien sabe, "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale", no? Y bien, espero y les hay gustado, espero sus revies, please! n.n

y el fic va dedicado a mi amiga soraDark666... SORATO FOREVER!

MiyakoRocker23...


End file.
